La Vie D'Une Pirate Gloutonne
by Keinst
Summary: Cette pirate est une énigme pour tout le monde. Personne ne sait vraiment qui elle est. Son histoire et son passé nous sont inconnu et pourtant aujourd'hui nous allons enfin découvrir la vie de cette pirate du nom de Jewelry Bonney.
1. Chapter 1

~ Bonjour à tous je suis nouvelle sur ce site et cette fanfiction est ma première. J'ai toujours adorée Bonney et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur sa vie car on en connaît que très peu de chose et j'ai du pour l'écrire m'inspirer de plusieurs théorie sur elle que j'ai vu sur internet. Voilà le topo et maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^-^

Disclaimer :Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas ils n'appartiennent qu'à Oda-sensei ~

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde, dans l'archipel de Totland une île du nom de Whole Cake abrite un château. Un château fait de sucreries , de chocolats et de bonbons , un château de conte de fée aux yeux de toutes personnes n' habitants pas sur cette île. Sur la façade de ce château ,au dessus de la porte principal est marqué en lettres de reglisse le nom de la personne qui dirige cette archipel ,cette personne fais parti des 4 pirates les plus puissants du monde et c'est aussi la seul femme de ce groupe et son nom n'est autre que Big Mom.

Un nom qui ferait trembler d'effroi même le plus impitoyable des pirates rien qu'à son évocation et pourtant dans ce château se promène une petite fille de 7 ans à peine. Elle marchait joyeuse et innocente dans ce magnifique château sans réalisé l'importance de la personne à qui il appartenait. Car qui se méfierais de sa propre mère car cette joyeuse fillette est l'une des nombreuses filles de la Yonkõ Big Mom.

Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment dire que cette fillette aimait vraiment sa mère. Elle est celle qui l'a misse au monde donc elle ne peut que lui en être reconnaissante sur se point, mais elle se rendait aussi compte que sa mère étais quelque peut folle et irresponsable sur tous ce qu'elle entreprenaient, car cette femme si puissante et connu pouvait réduire en cendre une île si celle-ci ne lui livrait pas les sucreries qu'elle voulais à la date convenu ou refusait de lui en donner. Et elle était aussi capable de manger ses propres enfants ou hommes si elle avait faim ,était en colère ou encore se m'était en travers de son chemin. Et à cause de ce qu'elle pouvait faire tous les monde lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et malgré cela la fillette ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Pendant qu'elle se promenait dans le château la fillette passa devant la chambre de sa mère celle-ci était entrain de parler par Den Den Mushi à un homme. La fillette n'écoutait d'habitude jamais ce dont Saad mère parlait avec d'autres personnes mais cette fois-ci la fillette ne pouvait sans empêcher et sa conscience lui disait d'écouter. Alors elle se colla au mur et regarda à travers la porte entre ouverte et se mis à écouter.

-Qui allez-vous me proposer aujourd'hui comme homme et en fonction de celui-ci je vous autoriserait peut-être à le faire épouser une de mes filles, expliqua l'empereur de sa forte voix

-Heu..et bien je pense que celui-ci vous conviendra. Il s'appelle Fin, il est brun au yeux bleu et mesure la respectable taille de 1 mètre 83 ,il est musclé suite à ses nombreux entraînements au combat au corps à corps et ils sait très bien manier les armes je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira et fera un très bon mari pour l'une de vos filles, répliqua l'homme

-C'est vrai que la description que vous me faites de lui est bien meilleur que celle des autres hommes que vous m'aviez proposer….. c'est d'accord ,j'accepte de marier cette homme à l'une de mes filles, mais étant donné que j'ai déjà promis la mains de mes plus vielle filles à d'autres hommes celle qu'il me reste est Bonney ,elle a les cheveux rose et les yeux violet mais n'a pour l'instant que 7 ans donc le mariage n'aura lieu que dans 7 ans, déclara la femme sur un ton sans appel

-7 ans ! Cela fais long à attendre…

-Ça ne vous convient pas ?! Intimida la femme

-Non !Non ! C'est parfait nous attendront donc 7 ans mais est ce que pendant que le mariage est mis en attente notre île deviendra une partie de votre territoire ? Demanda l'homme timidement

-Elle ne le deviendra qu'à la conditions que vous me livriez 10 tonnes de bonbons tous les mois déclara la femme d'un ton intimidant la Yonkõ

-Oui bien sûr ce sera fait comme vous le désirez. Merci beaucoup déclara l'homme

-Bien dans 1 mois mes hommes viendront chercher les bonbons chez vous set vous donner mon drapeau pour que vous l'accrochiez .》 Et Big Mom raccrocha

Bonney étais sous le choc sa génitrice voulait la marier à un homme qu'elle ne connais même pas et qu'elle n'a jamais vu 7 ans a l'avance simplement pour agrandir son territoire et avoir plus de friandises ! Elle étais choquée mais il fallait qu'elle parte sinon sa génitrice allait réaliser qu'elle avait écoutée toute la conversation à la porte. Alors la fillette se fis violence et ses mis à marcher le plus vite possible dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

Arrivée à sa chambre Bonney se jeta sur son lit mais contre toute attente elle ne pleurait même pas elle était habituée à toutes les choses horribles que sa génitrice faisaient alors elle pris une décision. Se soir elle quitterait cette vie de fille soumise à sa mère.

La petite fille réfléchis tous l'après-midi sur comment elle allait quitter cette endroit mais une seul chose était sur dans sa tête elle ne voulais pas rester et devoir épouser un inconnu car quelqu'un le voulais alors elle décida que ce soir elle partirait et pas un autre jour.

La fillette savait que chaque soir un bateau partait de l'île pour aller chercher les friandises que Big Mom ordonnait aux habitants des îles sous son emprises de lui fournir tous les mois. La petite fille allait donc en profiter et se glisser à bord du bateau et y rester jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête sur une île de passage qui ne n'appartiendrait pas à la Yonkõ car sinon elle se ferait repérer trop facilement et y descendrait et ensuite trouverait des personnes qui ne la connaîtraient pas et voudraient bien s'occuper d'elle .

C'était un plan simple en apparence mais difficile à réaliser lorsque l'on parle de fuir Big Mom et c'est pour cela qu'elle décidait de partir ce soir et un autre car c'était le meilleur moment pour partir car Big Mom ne se doutait pas que Bonney l'avait entendu. Après avoir planifier tout son plan dans la tête Bonney du quitter sa chambre et aller à contrecœur dans la salle principal du château pour aller dîner car pendant qu'elle réfléchissait sur comment s'évader la journée avait défiler et il était maintenant le soir et l'heure d'aller dîner pour la famille Charlotte.

Bonney arriva dans la grande salle malgré son retard dans les premiers et alla s'asseoir à sa place sans un mot et attendis que tout les enfants de sa génitrice soit présent, c'est-à-dire 85 enfants et lorsque ce fut le cas le silence se fit car Big Mom arriva enfin. Elle se mit en bout de table et ordonna au serviteur de servir la « bouffe » comme elle dit et lorsque cela arriva elle se mit à la dévorer comme un animal affamés et enfin tout ses enfants purent commencer à manger et se détendre.

Le repas de se passa rapidement et lorsqu'il fut fini tous le monde quitta la grande salle et retourna dans ses quartiers et Bonney ne se fit pas prier et y alla de bon cœur avec une seule idée en tête : « Je vais enfin quitter cette vie ».


	2. Chapter 2

~Avant de vous lancer le chapitre 2 je tenais à remercier Traffy.D et Recma pour leur review sa me fais super plaisir et surtout n'hésiter pas à m'en écrire d'autre ^-^ ~

Chapitre 2 :

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Bonney alla ranger dans un sac à dos les quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour survivre seul. Elle y mit quelques habits, de la nourriture qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre en cas de petits creux, car la fillette avait héritée sa génitrice son avidité pour la nourriture. Elle y glissa aussi une carte du Nouveau Monde et un Log Pose qu'elle avait réussi à voler au navigateur de Big Mom lorsqu'elle avait eu 5 ans. Et sont sac fut enfin près.

Elle le déposa alors au près de sa fenêtre et commença à préparer ce qui allait lui permettre de s'évader de ce château.

En effet car malheureusement la chambre de la petite fille était située au 1er étage et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer par la porte d'entrée du Palais pour s'enfuir. Elle devait donc quitter ce lieu en passant par la fenêtre. Alors elle prépara une corde en attachant tous les draps de sa chambre et elle n'aurait plus qu'à la lancer par la fenêtre après avoir accrochée une extrémité au pied du lit et glisser le long de sa corde de fortune jusqu'au sol, et elle pourrait enfin s'enfuir.

Bonney se mit donc à patienter que la nuit soit présente pour enfin se décider à partir. Elle lança les draps par la fenêtre et vérifia plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient bien accrochés. Ceci fait elle mit son sac sur ses épaules, respira profondément et commença à descendre vers le sol. La descente était longue et difficile pour une petite fille de son âge qui n'a jamais eu à faire quelque chose comme cela avant, mais elle réussi quand même à arriver en bas et lorsqu'elle fut au sol elle lança un dernier regard au lieu où elle à du vivre pendant 7 ans et se mit ensuite à courir vers le port.

Elle dévalait les rues le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de cet endroit, mais sans oublier de regarder partout pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux endroits où elle passait. Car elle ne voulait pas ses faire attraper maintenant. Pas si près du but. Alors elle continua de faire très attention mais sans lancer quelques regards à la ville qui l'a vu naître et grandir. Cette ville faite de bonbons et de sucreries que l'on pourrait apparenter au paradis et qui respirait le bonheur et la joie.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Bonney arriva finalement au port. Et comme elle l'avait prévu un bateau était bien ici. Un des nombreux bateau de la Yonkõ, fais lui aussi comme le château et la ville de sucreries et bonbons en tout genres.

La fillette regarda à droite et à gauche un moyen de grimper à bord du bateau sans se faire repérer par les membres de l'équipage. Et elle les vit. De grandes caisses de bois qui devaient sans doute contenir des marchandises utiles pour l'équipage pendant la traversée. Elle regarda aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait et elle se mit à courir en direction de ces caisses. Arrivée à côté elle se cacha derrière celle-ci et regarda. Personne ne l'avait vu. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et souleva le couvercle d'une des boîtes et se glissa à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Bonney dû retenir son souffle et ne faire aucun bruit car deux hommes s'approchèrent de la caisse et se mirent à la soulever pour ensuite monter à bord du bateau et la déposer dans la cale. Après avoir déposé la caisse dans son la cale les hommes partirent et Bonney pu enfin respirer, mais se fut de courte durée car d'autres hommes déposèrent des caisses et elle dû attendre que les allez et venus des hommes cessent pour qu'elle puisse enfin se sentir soulagée. Et lorsque au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la fillette senti que le bateau prenait la mer, qu'elle s'autorisa à sortir de cette caisse.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit elle regarda bien tout ce qui l'entourait et malgré le fait que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité elle pu distinguer les nombreuses caisses se trouvant autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que cela. Des caisses. Pas étonnant lorsque l'on se trouve dans la cale d'un navire et cela rassura Bonney qui commença à bouger quelques caisses pour se faire un coin derrière celle-ci a l'abri où elle ne serait pas aperçue.

Et elle resta dans ce coin durant toute la durée du voyage le bateau si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait senti s'était arrêté une première fois, mais elle n'était pas descendu car selon elle, elle aurait été trop proche de Big Mom alors elle resta cachée. Puis au bout de 2 jours le bateau se mis soudain à descendre. Au début elle avait cru que le bateau coulait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le bateau était en train de rejoindre l'île des hommes poissons. Il avait dû être revêtit pendant les 2 jours où le bateau n'avait pas bougé et voilà que maintenant il rejoignait la seule île sous la mer.

Lorsque le navire atteint enfin cette île merveilleuse, Bonney regarda par la serrure de la porte et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Il y avait de la lumière malgré que cette île soit 10 000 mètres sous les flots. Les habituels arbres de la surface avaient été remplacés par des coraux immenses et de toutes les couleurs et elle pu même apercevoir des sirènes nager dans des espèces de tubes transparent dans le ciel. Mais elle ne pu continuer son observation car le navire était en effervescence et tout les membres de l'équipage courraient sur le pont. Bonney repartit donc se cacher et fini par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le navire bougeait et était en train de remonter. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle avait pu dormir pour que le bateau reprenne la mer aussi vite. Mais elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait déjà lu sur la navigation sous la mer, car la fillette avait déjà lu ce genre de livre car malgré sont apparence de fille fragile elle a toujours rêvé de prendre la mer. Et que sa génitrice veuille la marier à un inconnu à été le déclencheur qui lui a permis de enfin réaliser ce rêve.

Le livre disait que le revêtement était long pour aller sous la mer mais que comparer aux humains les hommes poissons sont beaucoup plus avancés que nous sur ce sujet et que les préparatifs chez eux prenaient beaucoup moins de temps grâce à leur savoir. Et cela ne pouvait qu'arranger la petite fille car elle n'aurait pas pu tenir 2 jours de plus car la nourriture qu'elle avait prise pour le voyage s'épuisait rapidement et il ne reste que de quoi tenir 1 jour au maximum. Et si on en croit ses livres, c'est la durée que prend la remontée vers la surface. Donc même si l'île à la surface est selon elle très proche de celle appartenant à Big Mom, elle sera obligée de descendre à terre.

Et la fillette se mit le reste de la journée à réfléchir à comment elle allait pouvoir s'enfuir de ce bateau discrètement sans que personne ne la remarque. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan qui tienne la route et réalisable pour une fillette de son âge, sinon elle se ferait attraper et ramener chez elle et là vous pouvez en être sûr elle ne pourrait quitter le château qu'à ses 50 ans si ce n'est pas plus. Et pendant qu'elle imaginait sont 12ème plan(oui faut être prévoyante) le bateau subit une secousse et la bulle de revêtement éclata et Bonney ressenti enfin les vagues heurter la coque depuis 3 jours. Elle se précipita à la porte (toujours sans faire de bruits) et regarda par la serrure.

Le bateau était belle et bien remonté et en face de celui-ci se trouvait une île avec de grands arbres où dans les feuilles trônaient de grosses bulles transparentes. Et les bulles n'étaient pas que sur la cime des arbres, il y en avait aussi de plus petites qui sortaient du sol. C'était fabuleux à travers les bulles passait la lumière qui faisait se refléter sur le sol des couleurs magnifiques. La petite était émerveillée devant un tel spectacle et resta scotchée devant ce spectacle et elle ne remarqua que au bout de 20 minutes que le calme était revenu sur le bateau et qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le pont principal. Ils avaient du débarquer à Terre et chercher un bar ou autre pour se reposer. Et Bonney réalisa que c'était maintenant sa chance de s'échapper.

Elle prit sont sac, le mit sur ses épaules et s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle avait de la chance celle-ci n'avait pas été fermée à clef, les pirates avaient dû oublier de la barrer au chargement car ils n'étaient pas revenus ici depuis. Elle se mit donc à marcher en faisant le moins de bruits possibles et arriva finalement au pont elle regarda à la vigie si il y avait quelqu'un. Et en effet il y avait un homme la haut, mais il n'était pas assez attentif alors elle réussit à passer inaperçu en se collant contre les murs dans les coins avec des ombres et réussit à faire le tour de la vigie sans se faire repérer. Elle arriva au bastingage, elle réajusta sont sac sur les épaules et se mit à descendre du bateau en l'escaladant car grâce à sa décoration tape à l'œil il était facile de trouver des prises et Bonney pu enfin après avoir fini d'escalader poser un pied à Terre. Elle ne regarda même pas le bateau et elle se mit immédiatement à courir en direction de cette île qui enfaite était un archipel du nom de Sabaody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Bonney ne s'arrêta de courir seulement lorsque le navire de la Yonkõ n'apparu plus dans sont champ de vision. Elle regarda et ne vu personne. Elle remarqua aussi que sur les grands arbres il y avait inscrit des numéros. Celui sur l'arbre le plus proche d'elle était le 28. Elle avança en marchant et en faisant toujours attention aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'a suivait. Continuant elle vit que les numéros sur les arbres changeait. Le numéro le plus proche était désormais le 29. Elle continua d'avancer et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla. Sur le grove numéro 30 se trouvait l'entrée d'un gigantesque Park d'attraction. Le Sabaody Park.

La petite fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le parc d'attraction était gigantesque. Il était lumineux et de toutes les couleurs, l'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieur devait être fantastique. Pour une petite fille qui n'était jamais venu ici le parc avait l'air d'être magique.

Bonney entra donc dans ce parc et avança au milieu de la foule de gens présente dans le parc. Les attractions avaient toutes l'air plus amusantes les unes que les autres. La fillette ne pu les faire car elle n'avait pas emportée d'argent dans sa fuite et ne pouvait donc pas se payer un tour de manège. La fillette continua donc de regarder jalousement les personnes montant dans les attractions. Elle regarda les stands proposant de la nourriture et dans un élan de gentillesse, un marchand lui offrit même une glace.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de visiter le parc la fillette se mit à réfléchir. Où allait-elle dormir ce soir ? Elle n'avait pas d'argent . Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'offrir une chambre d'hôtel. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, la jeune fille demanda au marchand qui lui avait offert la glace des renseignements sur le lieu où elle se trouvait.

《- Tu n'est pas d'ici? Mais tes parents ? Comment as tu réussi à arriver ici ?

-Mon papa et ma maman sont mort. « Sniff » Et « Sniff » C'est des gentils marchands qui m'ont déposés, mais ils ne peuvent pas me garder alors je suis toute seule.

-Je vois tu n'as pas de chance ma p'tite. J'aimerais bien m'occuper de toi mais ça va pas être possible je dois déjà m'occuper de ma famille et on a du mal à joindre les 2 bouts.

-C'est pas grave mais est ce que vous savez si il y a des maisons abandonnées ici ? Un endroit où je puisse dormir ?

-Il doit y en avoir dans les groves 22 et 23 mais c'est dans la zone de non droit, ça te fera l'affaire petite ?

-Oui merci monsieur . Mais est ce que vous pouvez me dire ou je suis car moi je connais pas cette endroit les gentils marchands mon déposés ici mais ils ont pas dit où on était.

-Ma petite ici tes sur l'archipel Sabaody. Une archipel regroupant 79 groves fais grâce à des mangroves . C'est donc plus une gigantesque forêt qu'une île et elle n'a donc pas de champ magnétique. L'archipel est divisé en différentes zone . De 1 à 29 il y a la zone de non droit ou sont regroupé les pirates et chasseur de primes. De 30 à 49 il y a la zone touristique avec son parc d'attractions où nous sommes. De 50 à 59 il y a la zone navale où l'on peut se faire revêtir sont navire pour naviguer sous l'eau. De 60 à 69 il y a la base de la marine. Et de 70 à 79 se trouve les hôtels de l'archipel.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur c'est gentil de m'avoir aidé. Maintenant je sais où je suis.

-De rien p'tite.

-Si c'est très gentil de bien avoir voulu m'aider maintenant je sais où je vais pouvoir allez dormir. Encore merci monsieur et au revoir.

-Attend 5 minutes petite je reviens.》

Et l'homme parti en courant vers son stand et revient toujours en courant d'ailleurs vers moi et il me tendit quelque chose.

《-Voilà un peu d'argent et de la nourriture pour toi. Tu ne dois plus en avoir. Garde la précieusement et fais attention à toi petite.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur vous êtes très gentil. Je ferais attention je vous le promet. Au revoir.》

Et elle partit en marchant vers la sortie du parc en faisant des signes au monsieur.

Arrivée à la sortie elle reparti dans la direction qu'elle avait prise pour venir ici et se mis à chercher un endroit où elle pourrait habitée. Elle marchait depuis 2 bonnes heures au moment où enfin elle réussit à trouver une maisonnette de bois assez abîmé, isolé et cacher dans les racines d'une de ces immense mangroves.

La fillette entra à l'intérieur et regarda à quoi ressemblait le lieu où elle allait désormais pouvoir vivre. Le lieu n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler propre. Il y avait de la poussière partout , des toiles d'araignées était apparu partout dans la pièce et les quelques meubles de la cabane qui étaient : un lit callé au fond de la pièce , une petite table en bois et un petit meuble était chacun recouvert d'une grosse couche de terre et de poussière et quelques insectes. Ce n'était pas un lieu où l'on aimerait vivre mais c'était parfait pour Bonney qui devait se cacher de sa génitrice pendant un certain temps. Mais pas question de vivre dans un lieu plein de poussière.

Alors la fillette sorti un foulard de son sac, le noua autour de sa bouche et son nez. Puis sorti de la maison ramassa une grande feuille tomber d'un arbre et s'en servi comme d'un chiffon. Elle passa son chiffon de fortune sur tous les meubles, les nettoya de toute la poussière accumuler et lorsque ceux-ci furent propre elle s'attaqua au lit. Elle pris le matelas et le traina tant bien que mal dehors. Elle le frotta, le tapa contre les murs pour lui enlever sa poussière, puis elle le remis à sa place dans la pièce. Elle continua encore pendant 2 bonne heure à nettoyer la pièce qui lui servirai d'abri et à la fin celle-ci était enfin habitable. Les meubles étaient propres, le matelas n'avait plus de poussière et le sol était désormais propre tous comme les murs.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre ici dans cette maisonnette la vie de liberté que la fillette avait toujours espérée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait déjà plus de 1 ans que Bonney vivait dans cette maison. La nourriture que lui avait passé l'homme avait été fini rapidement et au bout de 3 jours la fillette n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Alors pour ne pas mourir de faim, elle avait dû voler de la nourriture. Elle marchait en se fondant dans la population et quand elle passait devant un stand. Elle se cachait dans l'angle mort du vendeur et volait ce qui était à porter de sa main. Elle ne se fit pas prendre et continua de voler jour après jour.

Mais la nourriture n'était pas la seule chose qui lui manquait. Les habits qu'elle avait pris avec elle pour s'enfuir étaient usés et pour certains trop petits pour elle. Alors en plus des stands, elle vola aussi les touristes de passage sur l'île.

Elle faisait comme pour la nourriture. Elle se fondait dans la foule, elle choisissait une personne qui serait sa cible. Les meilleurs étaient : les vieilles femmes car elles ne sont pas très réactive. Les enfants car ils perdent souvent des choses et ne remarqueraient pas si ils se faisaient voler. Et les jeunes femmes car elles ont souvent des bijou qui valent chères, mais elles sont plus durs à voler. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvée sa proie. Bonney la suivait et attendait qu'elle soit occupée à regarder un stand ou coincée au milieu de la foule et elle lui volait d'un geste fluide et rapide sont portefeuille, ses bijoux ou encore objets de valeur qu'elle pouvait prendre. Puis partait aussi rapidement en se fondant dans la foule de gens.

Elle avait ainsi tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour survivre, la nourriture et de l'argent qu'elle dépensait dans les vêtements ou encore les affaires de toilette comme les brosses et les shampoings.

Elle vivait au jour le jour mais ne se plaignait pas de cette vie. Même si elle habitait dans un lieu dangereux, occupé par les trafiquants d'esclaves et les chasseurs de primes. Car elle avait choisie cette vie et la préférait à celle qu'elle menait quand elle habitait chez Big Mom.

Mais un jour elle commit une erreur. Une seule erreur qui lui valu de perdre sa liberté.

Bonney comme toujours devait encore retourner au Sabaody Park pour voler de quoi survivre. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne vit pas de personnes conforme aux critères de ses cibles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Sûrement à cause du mauvais temps. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle bredouille. Elle avait déjà dû jeûner la veille car elle n'avait encore pas trouver de cible et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Alors cette fois-ci elle fit une exception et regarda si il n'y avait pas un homme pas très robuste dans les environs. Et elle le vit. Un homme dans le coin de la rue entrain de regarder un stand. Il n'était pas très grand, 1 mètre 70 environ. Il avait l'air plutôt frêle. Mais ce qui attira l'œil de la petite fille en premier ne fut pas son apparence mais la bourse qu'il tenait accrochée à son pantalon. La fillette son choix fait parti en direction de l'homme en se fondant dans la foule. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui par derrière et attrapa en passant la bourse dans sa main. Elle allait partir mais son bras fut attrapé. Elle regarda derrière qui l'a tenait et vit que celui qui la tenait n'était autre que l'homme qu'elle venait d'essayer de voler. Il l'a regarda et Bonney se débattit du mieux qu'elle pu mais l'homme la tint fermement et se mit à lui parler.

《-Bah alors c'est quoi le problème gamine t'arrive pas à me voler c'est ça ?

-Lâchez-moi !

-Ah ça pas question. T'as essayer de me voler moi Peterman et ça tu vois, tu vas le regretter.》

Et il se mit à lui sourire d'une façon sournoise et cruel.

《-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire dite le moi !

-Calme toi gamine. T'es plutôt mignonne et je suis sûr que grâce à toi je pourrais me faire pas mal d'argent.

-Comment ça, je comprends pas vous allez me faire quoi ?

-C'est simple, je vais te vendre aux enchères et tu vas devenir une esclave.》

Bonney était tellement choquée et abasourdie qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire un mot et ce n'est qu'au moment où Peterman se mit à la soulevée et la porter pour la mettre sur son dos qu'elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il voulait la vendre. Elle allait devenir un simple objet que l'on vend pour ensuite être acheté par quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle ne voulait pas devenir cela. Alors elle se débattit et frappa l'homme pour qu'il la lâche. Mais l'homme était bien plus grand et puissant qu'elle alors il réussit sans mal à la calmer et l'emmena au grove numéro 1 pour la vendre.

Ce qu'il se passait était comme un défilé d'image devant les yeux de la fillette. Elle était comme spectatrice de ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Elle se voyait entrant par une porte dans une salle. Peterman la déposant au pied d'un homme habillé de façon extravagante. Ce même homme demanda à deux personnes de la prendre et l'emmener dans un espèce de bureau et après 5 minutes l'homme revint. Il posa des questions à Bonney. Son prénom ,quelle âge elle avait, que savait elle faire. Quand les questions furent fini l'homme parti de la salle et revint ensuite avec un collier de métal. Il le passa autour de son cou et demanda aux 2 hommes de la déposer avec les autres marchandises.

Et c'est là que Bonney revint enfin à elle. Elle était dans une grande cage avec d'autres personnes portant comme elle un collier de métal autour du cou. Elle était la seule enfant. Il y avait des adultes, des femmes, des hommes et il y avait même un homme poisson au fond.

Bonney avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas être vendu. Alors elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Les autres futurs esclaves ne lui dirent rien. Dans ces moments là c'était chacun pour soi et Bonney le comprit bien vite.

Le temps passait lentement. Les personnes étaient emmenées chacune à leur tour, une par une. Puis arriva finalement le tour de Bonney. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la cage et la tirèrent. Elle se débattit mais les hommes étaient plus fort qu'elle et ils l'emmenèrent facilement devant un grand rideau rouge et s'arrêtèrent. Ils écoutèrent ce que disait un homme que Bonney reconnu comme celui qui lui avait posé des questions auparavant.

《-Adjugé au numéro 126 pour la somme de 603 500 Berry. Il fait l'acquisition de Miko la cuisinière. Et maintenant place au lot suivant.》

Et à ce moment les hommes poussèrent l'enfant à travers le rideau et l'emmenèrent au centre de la scène et la laissèrent à côté de l'homme habillé bizarrement.

《-Et voilà le lot numéro 23, la jolie Bonney. Cette jeune fille âgée de 8 ans est malgré sont jeune âge très belle. C'est magnifiques cheveux rose et ses yeux violet feraient de nombreuses envieuse. Nul doute que cette jeune fille deviendra plus tard une vrai beauté. Même si elle est très jeune elle est capable de faire le ménage, serveuse et aussi une jolie œuvre d'exposition. Nous allons donc démarrer les enchères à 400 000 Berry.

-450 000

-500 000

-520 000

-600 000

-600 000 pour St Vernier, y a t-il une meilleure offre. Non. Adjugé, vendu à St Vernier pour la somme de 600 000 Berry. Vous venez de faire l'acquisition de la jeune Bonney.》

Les hommes après que Bonney fut vendu revinrent la chercher et l'emmenèrent hors de la scène et la conduisirent dans une cage différente de la première où toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la 1ère cage se retrouvèrent. Ils la firent entrer dedans et repartirent.

La fillette attendu encore 1H jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la fasse sortir de force de la cage et l'amène devant un homme.

Cette homme était habillé très bizarrement. Si le présentateur des esclaves, car c'est comme sa qu'elle le nommerait maintenant était habillé d'une façon très étrange, alors cette homme était pire. Il portait autour de la tête une espèce de bulle transparente, avec une longue robe blanche à froufrou qu'il avait dû voler à sa femme si il en avait une. De grosses chaussures blanche à talon compenser transparent. Et le pire était sans aucun doute sa coiffure. Il portait une espèce de vague étirée fais avec ses cheveux sur la tête. Il était vraiment horrible et on pouvait facilement douter de ses goûts en ce qui concerne la mode.

Mais elle ne pu continuer à regarder cette extraterrestre car le présentateur commença à parler.

《-Voilà St Vernier l'esclave que vous venez d'acheter. C'est Bonney et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

-Ma fois elle n'est pas laide même si je l'aurais préféré plus vieille. Voilà votre argent.

-Merci beaucoup St Vernier et au plaisir de vous revoir.

-Oui bien sûr. Maintenant allons y.》

Et l'homme qui désormais était le maître de Bonney tira sur la chaîne qui était reliée au collier de métal et la tira derrière lui à l'extérieur. Il l'a traina tout le trajet et finalement ils arrivèrent devant un bateau. Il donna la chaîne à un homme et lui dit de la mettre avec les autres esclaves dans la cale. Il fit ce que lui avait dit son maître et déposa Bonney dans la cale avec d'autres esclaves et parti.

Bonney regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il y avait en effet de nombreux esclaves ici. Des esclaves comme elle maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Pendant le trajet, personne n'avait parlé. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence et tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre c'était la voix des personnes marchant sur le pont.

Le bateau avançait lentement. Tellement qu'au bout d'une heure de route, la fillette croyait qu'il c'était écoulé 3 heures. Mais finalement le bateau s'arrêta. L'homme qui avait amené Bonney dans cette pièce réapparu. Il s'approcha de la fillette et lui ordonna de le suivre. La petite fille lui obéit et le suivit dans les couloirs du navire et arriva sur le pont. L'homme la fit s'arrêter devant l'homme qui serait dès aujourd'hui son « maître ». Celui-ci pris dans ses mains les chaînes de Bonney et se mit à tirer dessus et la traîner derrière lui.

《-Désormais tu es mon esclave et tu dois de faire tout ce que je te dis. Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, dorénavant tu te contentera de faire tout ce que je te dis. Tu fera le ménage, la lessive, la serveuse ou toutes les autres choses que je te demanderai. Si par malheur tu désobéit à un de mes ordres le collier que tu porte t'enverra une décharge électrique qui te rappellera ton rang.》

Bonney acquiesça en silence et le Dragon Céleste car oui elle en était désormais sûr c'était un Tenryubito qui l'avait acheté car elle était en ce moment même à Marie-Joie. La terre sainte où vivait les Dragons Célestes. Pendant qu'elle admirait ce lieu qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, son maître ordonna à un de ses hommes de montrer à la fillette où elle allait désormais vivre et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle devrait désormais savoir. L'homme acquiesça et regarda partir le Dragon Céleste. Lorsque celui-ci disparu de son champ de vision l'homme revint voir Bonney et pris la chaîne dans ses mains et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Il lui montra d'abord la pièce où vivait les esclaves. C'était une pièce simple avec quelques lits disposé dans la pièce ainsi qu'une table en bois au centre de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une pièce adjacente à celle-ci, la salle de bains. Les esclaves n'avait le droit de n'y allez qu'une seul fois par semaine. Le Tenryubito détestait la saleté et les mauvaises odeurs. Cette pièce aussi était simple. Il y avait collé au mur un tuyau qui versait de l'eau froide lorsque l'on tournait le robinet.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de montrer les pioles des esclaves à Bonney, il répartit et commença à lui montrer les pièces du manoir du Tenryubito où elle allait devoir travailler. Il lui montra le salon, les cuisines, la salle de bain et la buanderie. Toutes ces pièces étaient grandes propres et magnifiques. La différence de confort entre le peuple et les Dragons Célestes était égal à celle du jour et de la nuit. La fillette ne pouvait pas croire que des personnes comme eux puissent vivre comme ça alors qu'elle avait du habiter dans un cabane et voler pour survivre. Le monde était vraiment injuste. Mais elle ne pu continuer de penser à quelle point elle haïssait les Tenryubito car l'homme l'emmena de nouveau dans une autre pièce. Elle le suivit mais elle se remémorait les pièces qu'elle avait déjà visiter et se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà passée dans celle-ci. Si elle se souvenait bien c'était le salon.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et le Dragon Céleste qui l'avait acheté était assit dans le bout de l'immense table. L'homme qui l'avait guider et montrer toutes les pièces de ce manoir avança vers le Dragon Céleste en tirant sur la chaîne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux côtés du maître, il s'immobilisa tenant toujours dans ses mains la chaîne.

《-Alors vous avez fini de visiter le manoir ?

-Oui Monsieur. Je lui ai montrer la pièce des esclaves et toutes les pièces de la maison où elle serait susceptible de se rendre pour travailler Monsieur.

-Très bien. Maintenant va lui donner ses nouveaux habits et qu'elle soit prête dans 15 minutes. Le Vice-amiral Sakazuki vient nous rendre visite et dîner ici ce soir. Qu'elle soit avec les autres esclaves devant la porte pour son arrivé.

-C'est sera fait comme vous le désirez monsieur.》

L'homme se remit à la tirer derrière lui. Il emmena Bonney cette fois-ci dans une pièce plus petite avec à l'intérieur de nombreuses robes de servante. Il se mit à en chercher une et en trouvant finalement une. Il la passa à la fillette et lui ordonna de se changer de suite. Bonney s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête l'homme lui retira la chaîne qui était accrochée à son collier. Et il lui ordonna de le suivre.

Bonney ne pensais même pas à fuir. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était bien plus fort qu'une petite fille comme elle. Alors elle le suivit sans rechigner. Après quelques minutes l'homme se stoppa et regarda la fillette.

《-Fais comme ces esclaves et met toi en rang. Lorsque le Vice Amiral arrivera ne pense même pas à fuir ou tenter quoi que se soit. Au moment où celui-ci sera parti avec le maître dans le salon dirige toi vers les cuisines et dit au cuisinier que le maître t'a ordonner de porter l'essentiel plats.》

L'homme reparti, Bonney fit donc ce que cette homme lui avait dit et ce mit en rang au côté des autres esclaves. Au bout de 10 minutes il arriva enfin. Il avait une puissance hors norme. Il était très intimidant. Bien plus que les quelques marines que la fillette avait déjà pu apercevoir lorsqu'elle était encore avec Big Mom. Il était impressionnant mais en même temps il dégageait une aura effrayante qui fit froid dans le dos à Bonney. Et ça s'intensifia lorsqu'elle cru un instant qu'il eu poser ses yeux sur elle. Mais cela ne pouvait être que son imagination...

Le maître des lieux arriva enfin et salua son inviter. Puis ils allèrent dans le salon. Les servantes qui s'étaient rassemblées devant l'entrée pour l'arrivée du Vice-amiral se dirigèrent chacune vers leur poste de travail. La fillette se remémora alors les paroles de l'homme qui l'avait guidée et parti en direction des cuisines.

Lorsqu'elle fut arriver elle expliqua au cuisinier sa situation et il lui dit d'attendre sur une des chaises posées contre un mur que les plats soi prêts pour qu'elle aille les servirent. Lorsque les plats furent prêts elle les prit et les posa sur le chariot qu'un cuisinier lui avait montré et le poussa en direction du salon.

Lorsqu'elle entra le maître était entrain de parler avec son invité et lorsqu'il vit Bonney venir il eu une expression de satisfaction.

《-Enfin prêt. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dépêche toi donc et apporte nous les plats.

-Est-ce une de vos nouvelles servantes ? Elle est drôlement jeune.

-Oui c'est ma nouvelle esclave. Bonney. Je l'ai acheté ce matin au marché au esclaves. Elle est jeune en effet mais elle n'en sera que plus docile envers moi.》

La fillette se dépêcha de servir ces 2 hommes pour partir le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Ces hommes la dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il parler d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un simple objet, un outil ou une décoration que l'on achète et utilise comme bon lui semble.

Elle du revenir les servir plusieurs fois et écouter leurs paroles inhumaines. Lorsque le soldats parti enfin Bonney cru un instant que le pire était passé mais elle avait tord.

Elle allait partir rejoindre les quartiers des esclaves mais l'homme qui lui avait fait visiter le manoir l'attendait devant les portes des cuisines. Il lui demanda de le suivre, elle s'exécuta. Il l'emmena dans les sous sols du manoir où le maître des lieux était présent.

《-Avec la venue du Vice-amiral Sakazuki j'ai presque failli oublier quelque chose de très important. Il faut te marquer pour montrer que tu es désormais MON esclave.》

Bonney ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait ? Que voulait-il dire par marquer ? Mais ce fut lorsque 2 hommes l'immobilisèrent au sol sur le ventre en lui remontant le t-shirt qu'elle comprit. Le Tenryubito tenait dans sa main un fer avec un sceau. Il voulait lui marquer sur la peau le sceau des Dragons Célestes. La marque qui prouverait au monde entier que désormais elle était esclave des Dragons Célestes. La Griffe Du Dragon Volant.

Bonney se débattit. Elle ne voulait pas de cette marque. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en sachant qu'elle portait ça sur le corps. Mais elle avait beau se démener les personnes qui la maintenait au sol étaient bien plus fortes qu'elle, ils n'eurent aucun mal à la maintenir en place et le Tenryubito marqua Bonney de son sceau au fer rouge.

La fillette hurla. La marque lui brûlait le dos. La douleur était atroce, insupportable, mais personne ne l'aida. Pire le Tenryubito avait sur son visage un sourire de bête et se fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Il s'amusait de la situation. Voir ses esclaves souffrir lui procurait du plaisir. Il avait réussit.

Bonney était désormais une esclave et le serait jusqu'à sa mort.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 

La première chose que fit la fillette en se réveillant fut de porter sa main à sa dos. Son dos qui la brûlait. Signe que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un rêve et que désormais elle était belle et bien esclave. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir sur comment allait désormais ce dérouler sa vie, un homme arriva. Il cria qu'il était l'heure, qu'il fallait se mettre au travail. Les esclaves se levèrent toutes et sortirent de la piole. Comme Bonney ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire elle suivit un groupe de femme qui partait en direction de la buanderie. 

Arrivée à la buanderie elle demanda au femme si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait faire. Les autres esclaves lui dirent de mettre le linge dans les machines et sortirent celui qui était propre et le mettre dans les autres machines. C'est ainsi que se déroula sa journée. Jusqu'au soir où elle allait en cuisine pour servir les plats à son maître. Lorsque le repas du Tenryubito était fini elle pouvait enfin se reposer et allez se coucher après avoir aidé à la plonge. 

Ce train de vie ce répéta jours après jours pendant 1 ans. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. 

Bonney avait désormais 9 ans. Elle avait comme d'habitude du travailler toute la journée. Elle s'était même faite frappée car elle avait apporter comme assiette à son maître une assiette mal lavée avec une tâche. Il l'avait frappé pour une erreur insignifiante, qu'elle n'avait même pas commise. Elle partit après avoir fini son travail vers sa chambre comme d'habitude. Mais en chemin une explosion retentit dans toute la demeure. Bonney se dirigea vers une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle aperçu la laissa sans voix. 

Mariejoie était attaquée. La ville ou habitait tout les êtres que les hommes redoutaient :les Tenryubito était en proie aux flammes. Des hommes courraient dans tous les sens. Des esclaves étaient à l'extérieur et libre. La fillette ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais une chose était sûr dans sa tête. C'est le moment de s'enfuir de cet enfer. 

La fillette se mis alors à courir dans la demeure. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais pour cela il fallait d'abord qu'elle enlève ce collier autour de son cou. Elle avait de la chance car elle savait où se trouvait la clef. 

Pendant qu'elle faisait le ménage dans la chambre du Tenryubito, Bonney trouva sans le vouloir un coffret. Il était cacher dans un tiroir secret du lit à baldaquin du Dragon Céleste. Elle aurait pu l'ouvrir et voler la clef car elle en était sûr ce coffret devait contenir la clef des colliers. Il n'y aurait pas la place pour autre chose car il n'était pas grand mais l'était juste assez pour une clef. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert car la ville était très bien gardée et elle se serait faite attraper très facilement. Alors elle avait attendu. Elle avait garder secrète sa découverte et à chaque fois qu'elle nettoyait la chambre du Tenryubito, elle vérifiait que le coffret y était toujours et que son propriétaire n'en avait pas changer l'emplacement. 

Et maintenant c'était le moment alors la petite fille se dirigea vers les cuisines en courant. Arrivée à l'endroit qu'elle désirait elle pris un grand couteau de boucher. Elle ressorti des cuisines et cette fois-ci parti en courant vers les appartements de son maître en se faisant la plus discrète possible car les explosion et les flammes avaient réveillé beaucoup de personnes. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens dans le manoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre. Pas maintenant. Et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre du Dragon Céleste elle fut soulagée. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Le Tenryubito vivait dans une aile à l'écart et les appartements de celle-ci étaient tous insonorisées. Si bien que même le bruit d'une explosion ne passait pas à travers les murs. 

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Le noble dormait calmement dans son lit. Bonney referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit. Elle s'approcha du noble et mit la lame du couteau sous sa gorge. Et elle lui susurra à l'oreille. 

《-Debout maître il est l'heure de vous levez.》 

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et blêmit d'un coup en voyant la lame poser sur sa jugulaire. 

《-Que veux tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? 

-Mariejoie est attaquée et se que je veux c'est très simple. Je veux les clefs de ce collier et vous allez me les donner. 

-Pour qui te prend tu? Tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir à une esclave comme toi ! 

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. À part si vous préférez mourir ? 》 

Bonney avec un grand sourire appuya la lame sur la gorge du noble un peu plus. 

《-D'accord !D'accord ! Je vais te donner la clef mais arrête ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! 

-Alors ouvrez moi ce coffre.》 

Elle lui montra le coffre qui contenait la clef qu'elle avait récupérée avant de le menacer. 

《-Comment as tu eu ça toi ?! 

-C'est pas vos oignons. Alors dites moi où se trouve la clef qui ouvre ce coffre. 

-Oui !Oui ! Mais arrête avec ce couteau ! Je t'en supplie ! 

-Alors elle est où la clef ?! 

-Elle…elle est dans la pochette intérieur de ma tunique. Mais ne me tue pas. 

-Je vois. Je vous remercie . Maintenant vous allez dormir très longtemps.》 

Et elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et leva son bras. Puis elle l'abattit sur le derrière de sa nuque et le Tenryubito s'évanouit. 

《-Maintenant que sa c'est fait il faut que je me dépêche de partir d'ici.》 

Bonney s'approcha de la tunique du Tenryubito et fouilla à l'intérieur et elle trouva en effet dans une petite poche une clef. Elle l'a pris dans ses mains et l'inséra à l'intérieur de la serrure du coffret. Elle étendit un déclic et ouvrit le coffret. Il contenait une clef. La clef qui la libérerait de ce collier. Elle la pris dans ses mains et l'approcha du collier et l'inséra dans sa serrure. Et le déclic se fit puis le collier tomba au sol. 

Bonney s'approcha d'un miroir posé sur un des murs de la chambre et se regarda dans le reflet. Malgré la faible lumière régnant dans la pièce à cause de la seul présence de la lune, elle se vit dans le miroir. 

Elle se tenait debout. Ses cheveux rose lui arrivant dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux violet ayant perdu de leur éclat mais malgré tout magnifiques et surtout son cou. Son cou libre. Il n'était plus entravé par ce collier lui rappelant son statut d'esclave. Il était désormais libre, elle était désormais libre. Mais pour le devenir réellement elle allait devoir quitter cette ville. 

Bonney sortit en courant de la pièce et passa à travers la première fenêtre donnant sur la place, derrière laquelle se trouvait le seul moyen pour quitter Mariejoie. 

Elle avait plusieurs coupures sur le corps mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'elle avait du vivre ici pendant 1 ans. Alors elle se remit à courir en direction de la place. 

Dehors c'était la cohue. Tous le monde criait et les esclaves prisonniers étaient désormais libre. Bonney courra à travers la foule et se mit à suivre d'autres anciens esclaves qui prenaient la direction que leur avait indiqué un homme poisson. 

Le chemin menait à plusieurs bateaux appartenant au Dragons Célestes. Les ex-esclaves montaient à l'intérieur. Bonney fit de même et monta dans un des bateaux. À l'intérieur le nombres d'anciens esclaves stupéfia la gamine. Ils étaient plus de 1000. Et il y avait de nombreuses races présentes. Les hommes étaient les plus nombreux. Mais il y avait aussi des géants, des nains, des longs-bras et longues-jambes. Et tous ça rien qu'à bord d'un seul navire. 

Celui-ci attendit 20 minutes et parti. Il passa par le passage réservé aux nobles et aux soldats de la marine. Bonney observa une dernière fois le lieu où elle avait du vivre esclave pendant 1 ans. Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Les membres du gouvernement aussi bien que les soldats de la marine qui laissent une activité aussi ignoble prospérer. Après quelques minutes le bateau arriva enfin sur les eaux de Grande Line. Cela faisait si longtemps que la fillette n'avait pas vu l'étendu d'eau qu'elle ne pu se retenir de pleurer en silence. 

La fillette était parti se coucher comme tous les autres. Mais elle se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle se revoyait hurlée à l'aide quand le Dragon Céleste avait voulu la marquée de la Griffe. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais n'y arriva pas alors elle se dirigea à l'arrière du bateau et s'accrocha au bastingage pour admirer la mer. La regarder l'apaisait, cela lui faisait déjà cet effet avant d'être vendu comme esclave mais depuis qu'elle était libre cela l'apaisait encore plus. 

Étant donné qu'elle était à l'arrière du navire elle ne vit pas un récif heurter la coque du bateau et elle bascula en avant sous l'effet du choc et passa par-dessus bord. 

Elle était entrain de se débattre dans la mer. Elle appelait à l'aide mais encore une fois personne ne vint l'aider. Ses forces s'épuisèrent petit à petit et elle sombra dans l'océan. Elle s'enfonçait dans les eaux troubles happer par la mer. 

Quelques jours plus tard sur la plage d'une île : 

《-Regarder elle est vivante, elle respire mais faiblement. Allez accroche toi petite, tu ne dois pas mourir tu m'entend ? Accroche toi !》 

Bonney se sentit soulevée et entendait des gens parler mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient et elle sombra dans l'inconscience à nouveau. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Bonney reprit conscience lentement et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle se demandait combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était tombée à la mer. Mais une chose était sûr. Elle n'était pas morte. Par contre où se trouvait elle ?

Elle se était dans une pièce toute blanche. Celle-ci contenait de nombreuses étagères remplies de flacons et de produits. Il y avait plusieurs lit à côté d'elle. La fillette était d'ailleurs allongée sur l'un d'eux. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un bureau. Si elle avait raison elle devait se trouvée dans une infirmerie. Elle ne pu continuer son observation car un homme entra dans la pièce.

Il était blond avec une coupe de cheveux assez bizarre. On aurait dit un ananas. Il devait mesurer dans les 1 mètre 90 et était musclé.

《-Ah t'es enfin réveillée gamine. Comment tu te sens ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Ah heu nan. Mais vous êtes qui et je suis où là ?

-Ah ouais désolé je me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Marco et là t'es sur le Moby Dick. Le bateau de Barbe Blanche.

-Barbe Blanche ?! Un des 4 empereur ! Pourquoi je suis sûr son bateau et qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Calme toi, arrête de poser toute ces questions et suis moi. Père voulait te voir lorsque tu serais réveillée. Tu peux marcher ?

-Oui c'est bon je pense.

-Alors suis moi.》

La petite fille aux cheveux rose se mit alors à suivre cette homme. Ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs. Le navire de Barbe Blanche était vraiment immense. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent les hommes qu'ils croisèrent se retournaient et fixaient la fillette avec des airs interrogateur. Après tout c'était normal. Qu'est ce qu'une gamine faisait sur le navire de l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent enfin sur le pont. Au milieu de celui-ci se tenait cette homme. Celui qui était l'ennemi jurer du roi des pirates. Barbe Blanche. Il devait bien faire au moins 4 mètres de haut. Il était immense.

Marco et elle continuèrent d'avancer et ils se retrouvèrent en face de l'empereur.

《-Père. La gamine est réveillée.

-Je vois sa. Alors jeune fille qui es tu et que faisait tu seul sur une plage au beau milieu de grande line ? Parles je vais pas te manger.

-Je m'appelle Bonney et je sais pas pourquoi j'étais sur cette plage. Je me rappelle être tomber à l'eau, me noyée et plus rien.

-Bonney alors… comment es tu tombée à la mer.

-Je… j'étais sur un bateau et il a heurter quelque chose et je suis tombée à l'eau.

-Tu ne mens pas je le vois dans tes yeux mais tu ne me dit pas tout. Pourquoi ne me racontes tu pas tout ? 》

Voyant que leur capitaine était entrain de parler avec une fillette, des personnes commencèrent à former un attroupement autour de l'empereur et de l'enfant. Ils voulaient entendre l'histoire de cette gamine, qui n'était certainement pas ordinaire. Elle avait des cheveux rose et des yeux violet. Mais si ce n'était que sa tout le monde serait bizarre vu l'apparence de certains. Nan ce qui était étrange chez elle c'était qu'elle portait sur elle une robe de servante déchirée à plusieurs endroits et notamment une dans le dos mais on ne voyait pas celui-ci car ses cheveux l'en empêchait. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Mais elle avait aussi sur le corps de nombreuses petites coupures qui allait certes cicatriser mais le nombre était assez important. Cette fillette était étrange. Elle n'était pas banal et malgré son jeune âge elle avait du vivre beaucoup d'épreuves.

Le calme régnait et personne ne voulait le briser puis la gamine parla.

《-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Je veux pas vous le dire ! Je veux pas me rappeler tous ça ! C'est trop dur !

-Tu peux nous faire confiance. Ici personne ne te jugera. Chacun est différent mais personne ne se juge pour autant. Cela parce que l'on forme une famille. Fais nous confiance et raconte nous ton histoire.》

La fillette releva la tête et se mit à fixer l'empereur. Puis se mit à pleurer. Elle se remit à pleurer pour la première fois depuis 2 ans. Et tout ça à cause de ce que lui avait dit cette homme. Ce pirate.

《-Je… je…je peux vraiment vous faire confiance ?》

Barbe Blanche hocha la tête. La fillette respira et leur raconta. Elle leur dit qu'elle s'était enfui de chez elle, qu'elle avait atterri à Sabaody et qu'un jour elle s'était faite capturer puis vendre comme esclave à un Dragon Céleste et tous ce que lui avait fait subir celui-ci. La pose de la Griffe. Les conditions de vie, les punitions et elle leur raconta sa libération. La venu à Mariejoie de cette homme poisson et comment il avait fait libérer les esclaves et après comment elle était tombée à la mer après son cauchemar. Elle leur raconta tout. Mais elle ne leur dit pas qu'elle était la fille de Big Mom. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir. Mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle s'était enfui de chez ses parents car ils la traitait mal et pas qu'elle devait enfaite se marier. Elle devait garder cette information secrète. Coûte que coûte. Sinon elle pourrait être en danger et même si ces pirates là avait l'air digne de confiance elle ne pouvait pas leur dire.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit il y eu un coup de vent et ses cheveux volèrent et chacun pu apercevoir dans son dos sa marque. Elle avait peur des réactions et les redoutait. Elle ne voulait pas voir sur leur visages des mines dégoûtée ou horrifiée. Alors elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle mais elle n'en vu aucune. Elle était étonnée. Il ne l'a jugeait pas. Comme l'avait dit Barbe Blanche.

Elle se mit alors à le fixer et attendit qu'il se remette à parler. Et après 5 minutes de silence total il parla.

《-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler. Tu as du vivre des choses que je ne souhaite à personne. Mais sache une chose petite. Ici tu es sur le Moby Dick. Un navire qui ne fais aucune discrimination ou jugements sur qui que se soit. Que tu es été une esclave des Dragons Célestes ne fais pas exception à la règle. Personne ne te juge ou te jugera désormais. Ici tu es libre et désormais tu n'es plus une esclave. Et si tu le souhaite tu peux aussi faire partie de notre famille. Alors qu'en dis tu ? Souhaite être une de mes filles ?》

Bonney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces hommes ne la jugeait pas. Il ne l'a traitait pas de monstre et voulait même qu'elle rejoigne leur famille. Elle. Une ancienne esclave. Une fillette qui avait été capturée puis vendu à un Tenryubito. Il lui proposait de faire parti de leur famille. Une famille.

《-Vr…vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse partie de votre famille ?

-Oui, vous en penser quoi les gars ? Vous voulez que la gamine nous rejoignent ?》

Les hommes s'écrièrent d'une seule voix un grand « Ouais ! ». Bonney tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que certains hommes pleuraient.

《-Ha elle a vécu une vie trop triste ! Pauvre gamine !

-Ouais ta raison ! Elle a pas eu de chance !

-Allez rejoins nous gamine !》

Bonney était étonnée parce qu'elle entendait. Ces pirates si fière pleurait pour elle. Ils lui demandaient de faire parti de leur famille. Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes et recommença à pleurer.

《-Alors tu vois gamine personne ne te juge. Alors veux tu rejoindre notre famille ?

-O…ou…oui ! S'il vous plaît. Prenez moi dans votre famille !

-Voilà quand tu veux. Désormais Bonney tu fais parti de notre famille. Allez faisons la fête pour célébrer la venu de la gamine dans la famille !》

Tous le monde répondit et un « Oui » collectif retentit dans tout le bateau.

La fête qu'organisa l'équipage était super. Bonney fit la connaissance de tous les capitaines de flotte ainsi que de nombreux membres d'équipage. Tous le monde était sympathique et ils ont tous été gentil avec elle. Il y en a même qui ont essayés de lui faire boire de l'alcool mais elle les esquiva et ne but que du jus de pomme. L'alcool elle en prendrait autant qu'ils voudraient quand elle serait plus grande. Pour l'instant elle était trop jeune.

La fête dura tout le reste de la journée et Bonney s'endormit sur le pont sereine au milieu de tous les membres de sa nouvelle famille.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Lorsque Bonney se réveilla elle se trouvait une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était allongée sur un lit callé au fond de la pièce. À sa droite se trouvait une commode et un peu plus loin il y avait même un placard. En face du lit où elle se trouvait, il y avait même une deuxième pièce qui était une salle de bain. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant quelques minutes et se leva finalement.

Elle passa par la porte de sa chambre et regarda autour d'elle si quelqu'un pouvait lui indiquer le chemin vers le pont. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se mit alors à déambuler dans les couloirs et arriva finalement sur le pont. Mais la aussi il n'y avait personne.

Elle se demandait où pouvait donc être parti tout les membres d'équipage et au moment où elle allait faire demi tour quelqu'un lui parla.

《-Ah tu es enfin réveillée la marmotte !

-La marmotte ? Pourquoi, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Oui tu as quand même dormi pendant 2 jours entier.

-Deux jours !

-Oui mais tu devais en avoir besoin. Viens suis moi. On va rejoindre les autres ils doivent être entrain de manger.

-Ah oui. Merci hum…

-Izou. Moi c'est Izou je suis le commandant de la 16ème flotte.

-Ah oui. Merci Izou-San

-Izou suffit. Tu n'a pas besoin de rajouter San. Allez tu viens maintenant.

-Oui Izou.》

La fillette se mit alors à suivre le commandant dans le bateau. Et ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte d'où s'échappait du bruit. Izou l'ouvrit et avança dans la salle et Bonney le suivit.

《-Regardez qui vient de se réveiller.》

Le calme se fit et tous le monde regarda dans la direction de la petite fille. S'en suivit des exclamations de joie.

《-Elle est enfin réveillée la marmotte.

-Je croyais qu'elle allait dormir pour toujours cette marmotte.

-Bah c'est une marmotte après tout.》

Et toute la salle rigola à l'unisson. Tous le monde c'était passer le mot et maintenant ils surnommait tous Bonney la marmotte. Mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce surnom. Alors elle répliqua.

《-Mais je suis pas une marmotte !

-Si t'es une marmotte. Le soir de la fête tu t'es endormi en première et tu as ensuite dormi pendant 2 jours donc tu es une marmotte.

-Nantes je suis pas une marmotte ! Je suis juste une enfant ! C'est pas pareille.

-Mas la première fois que l'on ta vu tu dormais aussi. Donc tu es vraiment une marmotte.

-C'est pas pareille j'étais inconsciente.

-Pas la peine de prendre la mouche. Viens manger.》

Et Izou l'emmena à la table des commandants et la fit s'asseoir.

《-Hey Tatch tu peux lui faire un bon repas. Elle a pas du manger depuis longtemps.

-OK pas de problème je fais sa tout de suite.》

C'était vrai car le jour de la fête ils l'avaient plus fait boire que manger et elle avait ensuite dormit pendant 2 jours. La elle avait vraiment faim.

Tatch lui apporta finalement sont repas.

《-Voilà ton repas la miss. Mange tu dois avoir faim.

-Je peux vraiment manger tout ça ?

-Oui te prive pas et si ta encore faim je t'en redonnerait il en reste plein.》

Elle avait devant elle de la pizza. Son plat préférer. Sa faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas manger. Alors elle ne se le fit pas redire et commença à manger.

Sa faisait déjà la 8ème part qu'elle engloutissait et tous le monde dans la salle la regardait. Ils étaient tous étonnés qu'une petite fille comme elle puisse engloutir autant de nourriture. Après tout, eux ils ne savait pas qu'elle était la fille de la femme la plus vorace du monde. Mais arrivée à sa 10ème part la fillette n'u plus faim et s'arrêta de manger.

《-C'était trop bon. Rien n'est meilleur que la pizza.

-Waw. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une gamine puisse autant manger. Rassure moi tu n'as plus faim là ?

-Ha non là j'ai assez manger. Merci Tatch c'était super bon.

-A de rien. Va falloir que je prévois plus de nourriture maintenant.

-Gurararara tu n'es vraiment pas banal ma fille. Je suis content que tu fasses parti la famille.》

Bonney regarda l'homme le plus fort du monde et lui sourit de toute ses dents.

《-Marco dans combien de temps accosterons nous à la prochaine île ?

-Dans 1H père.

-Bien. Quelqu'un accompagnera la gamine en ville pour lui trouver des vêtements. Et les affaires dont elle aura besoin. Qui veut l'accompagner.

-Je veux bien le faire si vous me le permettez père.

-Soit. Izou tu accompagnera Bonney en ville.

-Merci Père

-Maintenant préparez vous as accoster.

-Oui père !》

Et tous le monde quitta la pièce, il ne resta plus que la fillette et Barbe Blanche dans le réfectoire.

《-Approche gamine que je te donne de l'argent pour acheter tes affaires.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi.

-C'est normal. Désormais tu fais parti de la famille. Maintenant va. Izou doit t'attendre.

-Oui. Merci Père.》

Bonney parti joyeuse vers le pont et rejoignit Izou. Ils descendirent du bateau et partirent en direction de la ville. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de la ville. Ils trouvèrent des magasins et choisirent des vêtements pour la fillette. Izou lui donna des conseils et ils partirent de la boutique avec de nouveaux vêtements et chaussures.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs coursent ils restèrent un peu en ville et discutèrent ensemble autour de glaces que Izou avait acheté. Et lorsque le soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel ils rentrèrent au Moby Dick.

La journée se termina aussi dans la bonne humeur autour d'un repas dans le réfectoire où tout le monde fut encore étonné de l'appétit de la fillette de 9 ans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Deux semaines. Cela faisait désormais 2 semaines que Bonney faisait parti de cette grande famille. Les premiers jours il a fallu qu'elle s'adapte. Le plus dur avait été de se balader dans le navire sans se perdre.

Une fois alors qu'elle cherchait le réfectoire pour aller manger, la fillette se perdit et se retrouva dans la cale du bateau. Elle se perdit de nombreuses fois encore mais au bout d'une semaine elle avait réussi à aller du réfectoire à sa chambre sans se perdre. Un exploit en somme vu les endroits étranges où elle avait réussi à se retrouver auparavant.

Sans compter les moments où elle s'était perdu dans le navire Bonney avait vraiment appréciée ses 2 semaines avec sa nouvelle famille. Elle s'était désormais liée d'amitié avec une grande partie de l'équipage et considérait Izou comme un grand frère.

Le bateau avait fait escale sur plusieurs îles et la fillette pu découvrir un peu plus le monde. Le navire eu une traversée agréable quand Bonney fut à bord mais un jour des pirates attaquèrent le bateau en pleine mer.

La journée avait bien commencée, la fillette avait comme d'habitude bien mangée à midi et avait même décidée d'embêter un peu Tatch en lui cachant son tube de gel pour les cheveux. Alors qu'elle était en train de fuir le commandant de la 4ème flotte dans une course poursuite endiablé sur le bateau une explosion retentit et le bateau tanga.

《-Père, on est attaqué. Les navires arrivent par la droite. Ils sont 2 et je crois que c'est une flotte de Kaido. Que fait-on ?

-Calme toi. D'abord Bonney va te cacher dans le réfectoire. Nous nous allons riposter. Tenez vous prêts. Sa va commencer.》

Bonney regarda l'empereur puis partit en courant se cacher. Arrivée devant le réfectoire la fillette entra rapidement à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se cacha derrière une rangée de table et attendit.

Ce qu'elle entendait dehors lui faisait peur. Des personnes criait, des lames entraient en collision, des personnes couraient et d'autres mourraient. Elle avait tellement peur. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur pour sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Mais à un moment un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir qui menait au réfectoire. Elle se tut instantanément et écouta plus attentivement. L'homme entra. Son cœur accéléra d'un coup et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas faire de bruits pour que l'homme ne la remarque pas et reparte. Mais l'homme ne partit pas et continua de marcher dans la pièce.

Bonney avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle aurait pu en mourir et lorsque l'homme la vit elle cru que c'était la fin.

《-Une gamine. Bah peu importe. Adultes, vieillards ou enfants Kaido tue tous ceux qui sont sur son passage. Alors désolé gamine mais tu vas mourir.》

Bonney était terrifié. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir elle était tétanisée. L'homme leva alors son bras en l'air prêt à abattre son épée sur la petite fille. Bonney ferma les yeux sous la peur et attendit le coup venir mais une détonation résonna dans la pièce et l'épée ne s'abattit pas sur elle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Izou son pistolet à la main.

《-Izou !》

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il l'enlaça.

《-J'étais inquiet. Nous avons réussi à battre les hommes de Kaido mais je ne te voyais pas alors je suis venu ici en courant et j'ai vu l'homme brandir sa lame alors je n'es pas réfléchi. Mais, toi tous va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. Mais…mais j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. J'ai eu si peur.

-Chut. Tout va bien maintenant. Calme toi je suis la.》

Izou resta là avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Il l'a calma et après quelques minutes il l'a la lâcha.

《-Bonney ?

-Oui ?

-Viens avec moi il faut que l'on aille voir père.

-OK》

Ils sortirent alors tout les 2 du réfectoire et se rendirent sur le pont. Le spectacle qui était là était horrible. Il y avait de nombreux hommes à terre et plusieurs trace de sang sur le sol. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour regarder et se dirigèrent rapidement vers Père.

《-Père. Il faut que l'on parle c'est important.

-Qui a t'il mon fils ? Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Le moment n'est pas le meilleur pour une discussion .

-Je m'en rends bien compte mais c'est très important.

-Je vois alors exprimé toi qui a t-il ?》

Des personnes se rapprochèrent de Barbe Blanche, Bonney et Izou pour entendre ce qu'avait à dire ce dernier de si important. Parmi ses personnes se trouvait Marco, Tatch et d'autres commandants.

《-Je vais être bref. Bonney ne peux pas rester avec nous.》

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient étonnés. Elles répliquaient toutes par des « quoi » « pourquoi ».

《-Pourquoi dis tu cela mon fils ?

-Aujourd'hui pendant l'attaque de Kaido un homme à réussi à aller dans le réfectoire et était prêt à tuer Bonney. Si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Bonney ne serait plus de ce monde.

-Je vois. Et je t'en remercie. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

-Oui. Et je pense que la garder avec nous est trop dangereux. Elle n'a que 9 ans et n'a jamais appris à ce battre. La gardée ne ferait que la mettre en danger.

-Tu as raison mon fils. En y réfléchissant ce que tu dis est vrai et la garder la mettrait en effet en danger.》

Toutes l'assemblée réfléchissaient aux paroles prononcés par leur frère et leur père. Mais personne ne semblait remarquer que la personne dont il parlait était à côté d'eux et qu'elle aussi avait son mot à dire.

《-J'ai le droit de choisir nan ?!》

Tous le monde regarda la fillette après qu'elle eu prononcer ses paroles.

《-Je veux pas quittée le bateau ! Je veux restée avec vous moi !

-Mais Bonney c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne peux pas rester. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi.

-C'est pas grave. Je veux pas partir.

-Mais on ne pourra pas toujours te protéger. Et si quelqu'un se fait blesser en essayant de te protéger ?》

La fillette n'avait pas pensée à ça. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres soit blessés à cause d'elle.

《-Ma fille. Écoute moi.》

La petite fille sorti de ses pensées et regarda son père.

《-Crois bien que nous préfèrerions ne pas te laisser et te gardée avec nous. Mais les mers sont dangereuses et celle du Nouveau Monde encore plus. Si nous te gardons, comme la dit Izou tu pourrait te faire tuer et c'est quelque chose que nous ne pourrions nous pardonner. Donc j'ai décidé de te laisser chez une vielle amie qui habite dans les mers de South Blue. Si tu le souhaite elle pourra t'apprendre à te battre et survivre en mer. Mais la décision t'appartient. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller tu peux rester avec nous. Sinon tu peux faire comme je te l'ai proposé et nous partirons vers South Blue et nous te déposerons chez elle. Alors qu'en dit tu ? Souhaite tu réellement rester ou rester chez mon amie à South Blue ?》

Bonney ne savait pas quoi choisir. Elle voulait rester avec eux. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent un jour blesser par sa faute. La décision était dur à prendre. Très dur. Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion elle trouva enfin une réponse.

《-Je sais se que je vais choisir.》

Tous le monde regardaient la petite fille et attendaient qu'elle annonce la décision qu'elle avait prise.

《-Je vais restée avec cette femme sur South Blue et lorsque je serais plus grande je prendrais la mer moi aussi et je fonderais mon propre équipage. Et…et… je deviendrais la Reine des Pirates !》

Tous le monde était choquée par ce que venait de dire cette gamine. Et puis tous l'équipage se mit à rire à gorge déployés.

《-C'est pas drôle. Et j'y arriverais vous verrez.

-J'ai hâte ma fille. En attendant il y a du ménage qui nous attend et à après faisons la fête pour fêter la décision de la gamine.

-Oui père !》

Et comme le premier jour, la journée se fini dans la bonne humeur général et tous le monde riaient aux éclats. Bonney était triste de devoir quitter cette équipage. Cette famille mais désormais elle avait un rêve et elle devrait le réaliser. Mais pour l'instant elle devait profiter de ces moments en compagnie de sa famille.


End file.
